Silene Stelophylla
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Katamu kau mencintaiku, Todoroki-kun?" - (maybe) dark content. TodoDeku. Semi-Canon.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun dek Shouto kemaren haha #disate**

 **Silakan baca sambil muter Reol - Gekihaku. Mindblowing.**

 **dark content maybe. Meski ga kerasa darknya sih ya maap baru belajar bikin kaya gini orz. secuil lime.**

 **=yang bingung mau kasih warn apa. =**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kulkas dibuka dalam hitungan detik. Tangan meraih sebuah botol kecil di dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya dan menutup kembali pintu kulkas. Berjalan menuju konter dapur, lalu membuat minuman sebagai pelepas penat malam itu. Sebelum diaduk, isi botol dituang; serbuk putih yang entah apa namanya. Kemudian sendok menyampurnya dengan sempurna.

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Suara televisi terdengar sampai tempat ia berdiri. Setelah selesai, dua cangkir kopi siap saji dibawa dengan kedua tangan. Menyusul ke arah suara televisi. Ada vas berisi mawar merah di sudut ruang sebagai penghias, mengintip aktivitas di pagi buta.

Di depan televisi ada sofa putih, di situ terbaring seorang lelaki berambut hijau keriting. Pembawa kopi memanggilnya, lalu si hijau pun menoleh saat menyadari eksistensi lain.

"Todoroki-kun, tidak perlu repot."

"Tidak apa, Izuku."

Satu cangkir diberi kepada tamu, sisanya ia pegang sendiri. Lelaki hijau bernama Midoriya Izuku memberi spasi dengan menggeser bokong. Pemilik tempat lalu duduk di sebelahnya sembari menonton televisi yang sebenarnya tidak menarik.

Todoroki Shouto melirik, melihat Izuku menyesap kopi tanpa ragu. Matanya menyipit sesaat sebelum kembali menatap layar kaca.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus membayar rasa terima kasihku dengan apa."

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Minumlah."

Televisi saat ini berpindah acara dari tayangan kuis ke sesi gosip murahan. Ada foto Izuku di sana, presenter membawakan berita mengenai pahlawan dengan julukan Deku itu. Warta yang tidak menyenangkan, tentang kegagalannya meringkus penjahat tiga minggu lalu yang masih menjadi topik hangat.

Izuku gelisah karena media selalu mengikutinya, lalu Shouto menawarkan bantuan jika Izuku ingin tinggal bersama di petak apartemen miliknya yang ada di lantai tiga. Dan untuk sementara waktu, Izuku masih belum mau muncul ke hadapan publik. Mungkin masih betah di kediaman pribadi Shouto. Teman yang tenang, begitulah Izuku pikir. Shouto bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka menghakimi. Ia lebih banyak diam meski terkadang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa ada sesuatu tak terduga yang ia pikirkan. Izuku tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu bahwa, dia butuh Shouto sekarang demi ketenangan jiwanya. Emosinya kadang tak stabil, dan ia suka dipahami.

"Midoriya."

Cangkir kopi Izuku baru saja diletakkan di meja saat Shouto memanggil namanya. Bukan hanya itu, jemarinya sudah mengangkat dagu si lelaki hijau agar bisa mempertemukan bibir mereka. Izuku tidak menolak, ia membalas pagutan sebelum tertelan lumatan kasar.

Untuk bisa mendapatkan ketenangan ini, tentu tidak gratis. Ada harga yang harus dibayar. Izuku tahu Shouto tidak butuh uang, tetapi tidak mengira bahwa cara seperti ini yang Shouto suka.

Hal ini tidak terjadi di awal, tapi di pertengahan minggu kedua sejak tinggal bersama. Izuku tak sengaja memergoki permainan solo si bungsu Todoroki yang mendesahkan namanya saat terburu memakai kamar mandi. Sebagai manusia yang tahu diri, Izuku menawarkan diri sebagai kompensasi. Mungkin tidak setimpal, tapi setidaknya ini sebagai wujud rasa terima kasihnya. Bahkan awalnya pun Shouto menolak— meski akhirnya nafsu memang selalu menang. Setan tahu betul bagaimana membuat nyata sebuah bisikan dosa.

Lain hal dengan rasa terima kasih. Shouto punya perasaan pribadi terhadap mantan teman satu kelasnya itu. Namun urung sampai tahap pengakuan. Ia takut hubungannya dengan Izuku berubah dan justru makin renggang karena hal tersebut, maka ia memainkan peran sebagai teman sebaik mungkin. Siapa sangka justru si kelinci datang ke sarang serigala tanpa diundang.

Pagutan mereka terputus, wajah Izuku memerah karena kehabisan napas. Shouto tidak ingin memberi jeda. Lidahnya mendarat di leher mangsanya, menjilat dan sibuk memberi tanda. Dia penguasa di sini, dia berhak atas apapun yang ia ingin tanpa kecuali. Kancing kemeja Izuku dibuka tanpa kesulitan, tangan kekar meraba perut yang terlihat. Sebelum mulai bergerilya ke area yang lebih privasi.

Izuku tak melawan, hanya meremat rambut dwiwarna Shouto karena keenakan. Ya, dia tidak mau munafik. Izuku suka bagaimana ia diperlakukan manis oleh Shouto. Membuat debaran di dadanya tak mau berhenti. Tidak salah bila ia merasa bak lakon utama di _shoujo manga._

"T-Todoroki-kun ... "

Lelaki di atasnya berhenti sejenak sambil memandang Izuku. "Mau berhenti?" mungkin dia lelah atau mengantuk?

Kepala hijau menggeleng. "Pindah ke kamar."

* * *

"Hari ini juga masih belum ada perkembangan, ya?"

Shouto pura-pura tuli saat mendengar obrolan teman sesama pahlawannya. Hari ini dia ada misi bersama Mina dan Mineta untuk membasmi penjahat di kota sebelah. Bukan penjahat besar, hanya saja quirk untuk mencuri ingatan sangat mengganggu. Ada beberapa kelompok dalam misi ini, dan kebetulan mereka dalam tim yang sama.

"Todoroki, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan soal menghilangnya Mido—Deku?"

Shouto menggeleng. Wajah datar mendukung jawabannya yang memang terkesan apa adanya. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menebak dusta di balik parasnya. "Aku sudah berusaha, tetapi hasilnya mengecewakan. Kuharap kita juga bisa berjumpa dengan Midoriya sesegera mungkin."

Midoriya Izuku alias Deku adalah salah satu pahlawan pro yang menghilang ketika berhadapan dengan Tomura tiga minggu lalu. Saat itu ia melawannya seorang diri kemudian setelah paramedis bergerak ke sana, mereka tidak menemukan Izuku dimana-mana. Keberadaannya belum dapat dikonfirmasi hingga detik ini.

"Kita sudah mencari info dan mencari dalam diam. Bisa bahaya kalau aliansi penjahat tahu bahwa Deku menghilang."

Memang benar, keberadaan Izuku sendiri sudah seperti kartu as. Perseteruannya dengan Tomura menyisakan banyak pertanyaan. Apakah Tomura masih hidup? Lalu kemanakah Izuku?

"Bukankah ada kemungkinan bahwa Shigaraki membawanya?" Mina berpendapat. Tidak aneh jika berpikiran demikian. Aliansi penjahat bahkan pernah menargetkan Katsuki meski akhirnya itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Bisa saja. Mungkin mereka mengincar quirknya." Mineta menimpali. "Tapi ini aneh. Bukankah mereka biasanya melakukannya terang-terangan? Seperti Bakugou, maksudku. Bukankah mereka itu suka diperhatikan?"

Shouto memilih diam. Matanya sibuk mengawasi sekitar daripada membahas rumor salah kaprah itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Todoroki! Iida sudah mengirimkan sinyal! Ayo kita bergegas!"

 _Sebentar saja, biarkan Shouto dan keegoisannya._

* * *

Shouto pulang dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang langkah kakinya. Hari sudah larut, ia yakin Izuku telah menunggunya. Bunga yang dibawakannya hanyalah bagian dari perasaannya saja. Ia berjalan disinari sorot lampu remang. Malam itu begitu sepi karena tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat. Shouto tiba di apartemen miliknya setelah lima belas menit berjalan. Membuka kunci pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Shouto melepas sepatu, lalu meletakkannya di rak dekat pintu. Kunci kembali dimasukkan, klek.

Lampu depan baru saja dinyalakan Shouto. Ia memang berpesan pada Izuku agar jangan sampai terlihat ruangan ini berpenghuni sebelum ia pulang. Maka semua lampu baru menyala setelah ia menjejakkan kaki. Ia berjumpa dengan Izuku di ruang makan, tertidur manis dengan kepala di atas meja. Padahal Shouto bilang Izuku tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Namun semua hidangan yang tersaji hanya dimasak untuknya, bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyukainya?

"Midoriya, bangun. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur di sini." Shouto mengguncang bahunya pelan. Kesadaran Izuku perlahan terkumpul, melihat pemilik rumah sudah datang.

"Ah," matanya terlihat mengantuk. "Selamat datang, Todoroki-kun."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu."

Tak dapat dipungkiri hati Shouto membuncah. Dikecup puncak kepala Izuku dengan penuh kasih. Izuku pun dapat melihat mawar yang dibawa Shouto, diletakkan di vas untuk mengganti yang lama. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi menemani Izuku.

Mereka mulai makan bersama setelah Izuku benar terbebas dari kantuknya. Makan malam ini adalah soba dingin, favorit pemilik quirk ganda. Izuku makan dengan lahap, berbeda dengan Shouto yang terhenti memasukkan makanan pada suapan ke-lima. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

* * *

Shouto terbangun di kamarnya esok pagi. Dimana Izuku sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menyisiri helai rambut miliknya.

"Midoriya?" panggil Shouto lirih. Ia perlahan mengingat kejadian semalam. Sungguh memalukan.

"Itu balasan untuk racun dalam kopi yang kau beri." Izuku tersenyum, seperti tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali. Shouto tidak mengelak. Ia memasukkan racun berbentuk serbuk pada kopi Izuku malam lalu.

"Mau sarapan, Todoroki-kun?"

Shouto tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mungkin ini juga bagian dari akal-akalan Izuku. Shouto tidak protes, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia lebih suka siklus hidupnya seperti ini. Penuh dengan tantangan dan ancaman. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ketenangan di antara mereka.

"Apapun yang kau buat akan kumakan."

Shouto tidak keberatan dengan usaha saling membunuh di antara mereka hingga sekarang. Permainan ini lebih menarik daripada mengejar penjahat manapun. Lengah sedikit saja, hidup mereka akan berakhir. Tapi, hei. Itulah bagian menariknya.

"Sekalipun makanan itu beracun?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya dua kali."

Izuku beranjak dengan riang, menuju dapur dengan wajah gembira. Sementara Shouto sedang memikirkan alasan yang bagus mengapa dia akan telat masuk hari ini.

* * *

Sudah setengah tahun berlalu, permainan ini masih berlanjut. Tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mati. Izuku dan Shouto tidak tahu apa yang salah dari metode ini. Mereka memakai racun dan berbagai macam jebakan seperti pisau lempar. Tetapi tidak berhasil. Paling hanya menanggalkan luka goresan di kulit mereka. Pernah suatu waktu Izuku mencekiknya kala mereka bercinta, tetapi hal itu tidak kunjung membawa kematian menjemputnya.

Hari ini gerimis merajai. Shouto pulang dengan payung biru yang ia bawa ke tempat kerja. Tidak lupa membeli bunga mawar merah yang ia suka. Setiap hari ia rutin menggantinya. Dia tidak keberatan selalu menjadi korban rencana pembunuhan Izuku, selama perasaannya tersampaikan.

Malam hari memang selalu mencekam seperti ini. Namun firasat Shouto mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Hatinya merasa tidak enak padahal ia tahu Izuku sedang menungguinya di rumah. Senyuman Izuku dalam bayangannya perlahan memudar saat itu, dan benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Shouto membuang payung dan mawar yang ia bawa, memilih berlari sekencang angin menembus rinai yang kian deras. Yang paling tidak ia inginkan adalah hari esok tanpa lelaki berambut hijau itu. Bayangan masa depan yang begitu mengerikan kala ia menyadarinya.

Shouto tiba di apartemennya, bergegas membuka kunci dan mendorong pintu dengan tak sabaran. Sepatu ia buang asal dan berlari masuk dengan perasaan cemas.

Izuku muncul dari balik pintu ruang santai, "Todoroki-kun? Kenapa basah kuyup?"

Shouto jatuh terduduk, memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Ia terbatuk pelan karena kehabisan napas saat berlari barusan.

"Todoroki-kun?" Izuku menghampirinya. Shouto begitu aneh hari ini. Kemana payung biru yang ia bawa tadi pagi? Ramalan cuaca juga sesuai. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Midoriya ... " katanya. "Mari kita hentikan permainan ini."

Izuku terdiam ketika mendengar Shouto mengatakannya. Pupil matanya mengecil sesaat sebelum wajahnya berpaling.

"Tidak semudah itu, Todoroki-kun. Kau setuju dalam kesepakatan ini sebelumnya." Izuku melirik sedikit. "Bukankah kau tahu konsekuensi pelanggaran perjanjian?"

"Tentu." jawab Shouto. "Katakan apa maumu dan aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

* * *

"Todoroki? Hei? Kawan-kawan, dia sudah sadar!"

Entah ini adegan klise yang keberapa kali, dimana Shouto selalu terbangun dengan lemah. Ia melihat kawan-kawannya ada di sana, mengelilinginya dengan raut khawatir. Kenapa mereka semua ada di sini?

"Syukurlah! Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu, Todoroki?" tanya Ochako. Yang lain juga tampak antusias dengan ia yang sadar. "Setiap pagi sebelum bekerja, kami semua menjengukmu! Beruntungnya kami hari ini bisa melihatmu sadar!"

Shouto mencoba memastikan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ruangan putih, teman-teman dengan wajah cemas, juga infus yang ada di sebelahnya. Rasanya semua sudah cukup menjelaskan.

"Kau koma selama seminggu! Man, kau gila sekali! Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau—"

"Kirishima berisik, ih! Dia baru sadar!"

Shouto telah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia lolos lagi dari kematian. Tetapi yang terlontar pertama kali bukanlah rasa terima kasihnya kepada teman-teman. Melainkan hal yang seharusnya ia jaga rahasianya. Meski begitu, dia memilih membuka mulut dan bertanya;

"Di mana Midoriya?"

Keriuhan itu mendadak senyap. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Mereka semua tertunduk, sudah jelas mereka tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Todoroki." Denki mencoba memecah keheningan. "Untuk sementara, fokus pada penyembuhanmu dulu. Kita akan bahas itu nanti, oke?"

Shouto tidak punya pilihan. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Sama seperti pelumpuh yang dimasukkan Izuku dalam sobanya waktu itu, tetapi kali ini Shouto tidak bersamanya.

Televisi ruangan itu adalah salah satu fasilitas rumah sakit, terutama untuk pasien berstatus hero profesional. Maka tidak heran ketika mendengar suara iklan bergantian. Kesenyapan ini digantikan oleh suara media itu. Teman-temannya berpamitan pergi dulu karena hendak bekerja. Shouto tidak mencoba mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Shouto masih melihat televisi meski terganggu dengan iklan tanpa henti, dia sudah punya berbagai macam asumsi buruk. Tetapi ia tak lagi perlu bertanya, sebab televisi di kamar rawatnya kini tengah menayangkan berita tentang penangkapan Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

 _"Midoriya ... " katanya. "Mari kita hentikan permainan ini."_

 _Izuku terdiam ketika mendengar Shouto mengatakannya. Pupil matanya mengecil sesaat sebelum wajahnya berpaling._

 _"Tidak semudah itu, Todoroki-kun. Kau setuju dalam kesepakatan ini sebelumnya." Izuku melirik sedikit. "Bukankah kau tahu konsekuensi pelanggaran perjanjian?"_

 _"Tentu." jawab Shouto. "Katakan apa maumu dan aku akan melakukannya."_

 _Izuku tidak langsung menyahut. Netranya mengerling kanan-kiri. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berujar. "Terjun dari jendela apartemenmu."_

 _Izuku melihat lelaki heterokrom terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lama tidak menjawab, Izuku menggunakan senjata ampuhnya. Yang dapat ia gunakan di dalam situasi genting seperti ini. Izuku mendekat, mendekap raga Shouto yang basah. Lalu berbisik di telinga lelaki yang selalu bersamanya beberapa bulan ini,_

 _"Katamu kau mencintaiku, Todoroki-kun?"_

* * *

tamat.

* * *

A/N :

Sebenernya konsep gue lebih wow daripada gini doang cuma ya maap otak tidak sanggup *? dan aku kekurangan referensi. Akhirnya dikasih ending kaya gitu. Intinya sih ini cerita dua orang gila, gitu aja #disate(2). buat bagian Izuku sengaja gak aku jelasin jadi biar pada nebak sendiri itu Izuku kenapa jadi gitu huhu maapkeun sayaaahhhh. Btw hbd (meski telat) Shouto! Moga cepet canon sama Izuku #disate (3)

Judul fik ini diambil dari nama tanaman tertua yang ditemukan di Rusia. Menurut penelitian ahli, usianya berkisar 32.000 tahun. Kenapa judul fiknya ga nyambung sama isi? Sambungin aja lah#GIMANA

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
